finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination 6 Ideas/Plot!
Post your ideas in the comment section below! Here is my idea: A group of college kids are taking to cruise trip around the Caribbean. The characters are Jack, (22, Premonition Person,) Lydia, (23,) Justin, (21,) Alex, (24,) Niyah, (22,) Drew, (23,) and Addie. (22.) Jack has a vision that a gas pipe will leak, spilling gas all over the ship's main engines. A spark will fly, and the engines will set on fire, then exploding. This explosion will tear a large gash in the ship, making it list. The stern will go in the air, and another engine will explode. A few minutes later the ship will break into thirds and plunge to the bottom of the sea. This would kill almost every person on board, including every college student. Niyah and Addie would be in the ball room, when a chandelier would break and hit a large column. This column would push a heavy, large poker table off the balcony and fall. It would crush Niyah and Addie. Drew would jump in the water, and swim toward the stern. He narrowly dodges several pieces of debris. He doesn't know that a large deck chair was pushed off deck by accident, falling four stories. The chair would crack his skull and kill him. Justin would be running up to the stern, when he accidentally kicks a loose pieces of wood, and it fall into the water. He didn't think of it to much, and he kept running. There were way to many people on the stern, as an engine just exploded and people wanted to get away from the water. He turns around and heads back, when he trips on the place where the loose board was, and falls into the water. He lands on someone and breaks his neck, instantly dying. Alex would be running on the deck when he was pushed in the water. He survives the fall, but then an engine exploded. Ths set him on fire, and he went in the water to get rid of the fire. When he comes back up, Justin lands on him and his spine breaks, and he dies. Jack and Lydia happened to get into a lifeboat, but the loose board hit the lifeboat, cracking the lifeboat. No one noticed, and Jack and Lydia got in the lifeboat. As it was lowering, the rope snaps and the lifeboat lands in the water upside down. The crack opens up and water pours in the lifeboat, drowning everyone. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jack stops and screams not to board the ship. This leads to a fight breaking out, and all seven characters will leave the ship and head back to the university. They hear about the news the next morning, and are all shocked. Everyone is thankful that they escaped death. Jack, knowing about the Flight 180 explosion, Route 23 pileup, Devil's Flight derailment, McKinley Speedway crash, and the North Bay Bridge collapse, tries to save everyone from death. Niyah and Addie are at a home show, clueless to the fact that the workers forgot to add a few nails to the ceiling. The chandelier goes loose, and the ceiling collapses on them, crushing them. Drew would be swimming in his pool, and accidentally bumps the pool light. He doesn't notice that the light broke. The wires fuse, and electrocute the water. He gets out in time, but slips on the concrete. His skull breaks and he dies. Justin would be attending a party, when the power goes out. He shoves his way through the crowd, when he falls into the fireplace. He is caught on fire, and as he's screaming and jumping around, he falls through the window, and lands on the concrete below. He cracks his neck and dies. Alex is biking, and all of the sudden a deer jumps out on the road. Alex swerves off to the side of the road. He gets off his bike and takes a sip of water, and has a snack to calm down. He drops his water into the rocks below. He curses, and starts walking back to his bike. He doesn't know that he dropped a piece of candy, and he tsteps on that and falls onto the rocks. He breaks his spine and dies. One month later, Jack and Lydia were attending a Christmas Show. They believed that they had escaped death, and are having a blast. Jack notices the confetti cannon, and starts to worry. He has another premonition that the cannon would explode, causing ttheir seats, and many other seats to be crushed. A fire breaks out and many people hurry to the door. Jack He and Lydia leave right as the cannon explodes, and crushing their seats. They are shaken up and leave the building and head toward the car. They are then killed when a drunk truck driver speeds and crushes them.